


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 5: Serum

by Nimlock



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Cheese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 by nimlock





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 5: Serum

**Author's Note:**

> As part of tiny reverse bang, participants are welcome to write a ficlet of 100+ words, info here http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/160595812268/tiny-reverse-bang-2017-announcement 
> 
> I am nim-lock on tumblr!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682399) by [adarksweetness (chayaasi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayaasi/pseuds/adarksweetness)
  * [Who Am I To Dis A Brie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692377) by [mitochondrials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials)




End file.
